


Thumb Sucker

by Seagoatink (orphan_account)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Business Relationships, F/M, OFC - Freeform, Past Abuse, Toxic Friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Seagoatink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first year at Ouran was Hell because of Kei. I probably deserved this kind of life. I probably deserved this girl as a friend. She was going to push me to my wit’s end, simply because she wasn’t afraid to be manipulative. I have to grow out of this way of thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thumb Sucker

All I can think about is what not to do, but sometimes it helps me find out what I need to do. I guess that’s kind of lame, especially when I don’t even belong here at Ouran. It’s a school for rich kids with a huge inheritance and lineage and a bunch of stuff that I don’t have but at the same time I do. Sure, I’m going to inherit a share of my family’s farming corporation oversees, and sure my dad has money from being a famous doctor, but that doesn’t mean that’s where I’m headed. I only know that I’m not meant for the medical field. I know I’m meant for something with meaning, but I don’t even know what that is or how I’m going to do it. I’m lost, which I guess most people my age are, but still. I don’t think I belong at Ouran for the rich with a bright future.

“Tanaka!” I fell asleep in class. There was giggling from the front of the room. I fell asleep in class, my teacher caught me sleeping, and the girls in the front of the room who deserved to be here were laughing at me. “Tanaka, please leave the classroom and go to the nurses office.” And to make it worse, I was just kicked out of class.

“Alright,” I mumbled sleepily as I picked up my things and packed them away. Fortunately, this wasn’t public school or some sort of reality TV show where other kids would trip me as I made my way for the door. No one put sticky notes saying, “Kick Me” on my back. I guess I liked Ouran more than I thought, but I still don’t think I should be here.

My nap in the nurses office was better than the ones I often took at home. My eyes didn’t water and keep me awake and I didn’t have any nightmares. The staff is really nice too and that probably helped. When I woke up, I headed to my class to ask my teacher what I missed and apologize for sleeping in class. Yet again, I was lucky, because he was actually willing to give me notes and fill me in on an example I missed.

A girl from my class came up to me in the hallway and shoved a magazine in my face. “Have you ever been to the Host Club?” She gawked, trying to seem friendly enough to coax me into joining her fantasy world that more than likely consisted of these boys shirtless and in her bed. “They are soooo dreamy,” she continued enthusiastically.

The group wasn’t anything new to me, after all, this was my third year at Ouran and I had some classes with a couple of them. My dad also worked for Kyoya’s father, so I usually talked business with him. “I have an appointment with those two,” I said as I pointed to Hani and Mori. “We’re going to have cake and tea,” I added as I walked with her. “I think Kyoya’s your type, Kei.”

Kei gaped, starry eyed, and held the magazine to her chest. “You really think so, Tanaka?!”

I looked back up to her, she was fairly tall compared to me. “I meant, I think you like him. You like the smart, glasses type. I don’t even know if he has a type really.”

“But you talk to him all the time! How would you not know what he likes or doesn’t like or what he usually wears or what kind of music he prefers?” She hurriedly questioned as she ran circles around me.  
I stared blankly at her for a good five seconds. “Kei,” I said, “I talk to him. I don’t have any interest in getting to know him beyond business.”

“Rin, your name is so fitting of you,” Kei whined and she leaned on my shoulder, trying to make me fall into a wall with her for dramatic effect. “Why can’t you just have fun and get to know people for fun? It’s not that hard, I mean, that’s how we met right?” She stopped to think over that thought. “Nevermind, I kept bothering you till you came over.”

“Yeah, I remember that,” I grumbled as I remembered the punishment my father threatened me with. My first year at Ouran was Hell because of Kei, and I still wasn’t sure if I was glad she contacted my father or not. I probably deserved this kind of life. I probably deserved this girl as a friend. She was going to push me to my wit’s end, simply because she wasn’t afraid to be manipulative. This girl brought up some serious problems. “I have to go now,” I lied, not knowing why, and quickly ran off to one of the study rooms. I shut myself in and sat in front of the door to contemplate my life for no reason whatsoever.


End file.
